Coerce
by Outoftheloop
Summary: All six main professors are captured by Team Rocket and have to work together to escape.
1. Chapter 1

\- My apologize if the title isn't the best, I just could not come up with a better name. Still I hope you do enjoy the story. -

Chapter 1: Caught

Professor Oak was on a nature hike with his assistant Tracey, walking along a trail in the woods near his lab. Aside from enjoying the fresh air and sounds of wild pokemon in the distance, Oak was also going check up on a small group of caterpie that he discovered on a previous nature hike, Tracey was going with the Professor because Oak asked if him if could help move the caterpie to a safer spot in the forest, as the area the caterpie currently are in, is territory claimed by a nasty flock of spearow during the spring and summer months. As they were walking, Tracey asked Oak, "So Professor, which part of the woods are we going to move the caterpie to?" To which the Oak said,

"We going to take them to a small pond on the edge of the forest, it's near the lab, so I can check up on them more frequently and it should be safer there, since I'm pretty sure the caterpie won't get into too much trouble with that magikarp that lives in the pond." As they got nearer to the spot where the caterpie were, he and Tracey both saw a purple circle lying in the trail. Curiously, the two of them walked towards the circle, Tracey thinking it was a frisbee that some kid must have thrown too far, but he and Oak soon saw that circle was oozing toward them like water flowing downhill until it came to a stop right at Oak's feet and it reformed into a perfect circle.

Tracey reached for the circle, but just before he able to make physical contact, the circle retracted from his hand. He tried to grab the circle once more, but it quickly retreated a foot away. Tracey then said, "Shy little thing, I wonder what it is. Professor, maybe you can try to see what it is, I don't think it likes me."

"Alright, I'll see if I can get it." Oak said as he went toward the circle. He reached out his hand to try and scoop up the circle, since it seemed to be semi-solid. The circle did not shy away from the professor's hand like it did with Tracey, but instead, as soon as Oak made contact with it, the circle crawled into his hand and formed into a sphere. Professor Oak held the newly formed sphere closer to his face to see what it was made of, the sphere suddenly formed two black, beady eyes and a small, thin smile. Oak smiled back at the sphere, he then looked at Tracey and said, "Well look what we have here, it's a ditto, what a cute little fella."

But as Oak had his head turned away from the ditto, its smile turned a little sinister and it stretched out a piece of itself to form a hand, the hand quickly jabbed at Oak's neck, hitting a nerve point with great pressure, knocking him out. As Oak fell to the ground, Tracey grabbed a pokeball and threw it towards the ditto saying, "Marill, go!" the pokeball opened and a marill energized out of it, letting out a cute squeak to announce its presence. Tracey then said, "Marill, use water gun to get that thing away from the professor!" Marill then shot a stream of pressurized water at the ditto, but jumped into the air avoiding the water. When the ditto made contact with the ground, it lost its sphere shape, but it did not reform into a ball, instead it stayed in a more blob like and loose shape, like a ditto would usually be.

Before Tracey could give another command, he heard a voice that seemed to come from nowhere shout, "Ditto, use transform!" and ditto changed into a perfect replica of Tracey's marill. Two figures then jumped out of the trees and landed next to the impostor marill, they wore black uniforms with a red R in the front and wore a face-mask that covered up most of their face, except the eyes, indicating that they were members of Team Rocket.

When Tracey saw them he yelled, "Team Rocket!? What are you doing here!?"

One of the Rockets then said, "Sorry kid, that's classified. All I can say is, that we need the professor to come with us for some, scientific advising, and unfortunately for you, we can't have any witnesses, so you'll have to come with us as well." The Rocket grunt then said, "Ditto, use water gun on that kid's marill." He then looked at the other Rocket grunt who had been quiet and said to him, "Get the professor and head to the extraction point, I can handle this kid."

As the silent Rocket ran towards Professor Oak, the ditto fired its water gun towards Tracey's marill. Thinking on his feet, Tracey said, "Marill jump to avoid that water gun and then tackle that guy heading for the professor!" Obeying his order, Marill jumped into the air just dodging the attack, and then Marill dove for the grunt, knocking him down to the ground. But Tracey did not realize that after Marill jumped over the watergun, the attack was heading straight for him. He did not have time to avoid the water and took the blast head on, sending him flying backwards and landing a few feet away, knocking him unconscious. Marill saw what happened and ran to Tracey, Marill nudged and poked him, hoping he would wake up, but nothing happened. A shadow was cast over Marill, he turned around and saw that is was the Rocket grunt that he tackled. Marill tried to intimidate the grunt with an angry growl, but the growl was more cute than anything else. The grunt simply laughed at Marill's attempt to be tough before he kicked Marill hard enough to for him to be sent flying and be knocked out when he slammed into a tree.

The silent grunt then picked up Tracey and threw him over his shoulder and then walked to Professor Oak and threw him over his other shoulder. The more talkative grunt recalled ditto and said, "Good kick, I'll remind myself to give you a call if I form a soccer team. Anyways, head to the extraction point, I'll get that little blue rat." The grunt that walked to the unconscious Marill and picked him up, saying, "This little guy's a bit heavy for something so small." he then caught up to the quiet one and made it the extraction point without any problems. They stood in a large field, quite a ways away from Pallet Town and just outside of the forest. The talkative grunt then pulled out a handheld radio from his belt satchel and spoke into it, saying, "This is Team Rocket Grunts #930 and #931, we have the package and two add-ons, we are ready for pick-up, over."

A voice responded from the radio saying, "We receive you #930, prepare for pick-up, over." A few seconds later, the ground surrounding the two grunts began to shake and the ground that they were standing on began to sink. They were gently lowered into a secret tunnel system that was built by Team Rocket using a variety of pokemon capable of forming tunnels and caves.

Right in front of the two was an armored van with a Team Rocket logo painted on both sides, they walked to the van and opened the back and found a duffle bag, they placed the unconscious of Oak, Tracy, and Marill down on the floor of the van and opened bag. Inside the bag were handcuffs, high powered shock collars and duct tape. Immediately knowing what to do with the restraints, they put them on Oak and Tracey as well as taping their mouths closed, while stuffing Marill into the duffle bag.

They closed and locked the back doors, then made their way to the front of the van. With the keys in the ignition the talkative grunt took the driver's side and the quiet grunt took shotgun. The one at the wheel started up the van and started driving to their destination, he decided to pass the time by saying, "That mission went pretty good, almost no problems whatsoever. Sure, that kid was there, but we took him out without even trying! That should get us in good with the boss, maybe we'll get a promotion! Ya think so dude?" The silent grunt continued to be silent. The driver then said, "Someday I'll get you to talk, you can't be that quiet for your whole life." Still saying nothing, the quiet grunt glared at the driver, he was able to see the glare in his peripheral vision which made him a little fearful for his well being and said, "Well, I guess you can be quiet for now." The drive was silent for the rest of the way.

\- Thank you for reading this chapter, please leave a review if you'd like. -


	2. Chapter 2

-Sorry this story took months to update, I had a writer's block when it came to what I was going to do. -

 **Chapter 2: Giovanni's plan**

Professor Oak woke up in a small cell with no windows, he felt a sore spot on his neck where the ditto had hit him. He rubbed his neck, but his fingers brushed against something smooth and plastic, both of his hands quickly went to the thing touching his neck and found that it was a seamless, black, collar-like device wrapped around his neck. Oak tried to pry the collar off of his neck while at the same time, calling out for help, "Help! Where am I?! What's going on?! What is this thing around my neck?!" He shouted as he tried to get the collar off his neck, but the collar had a tight fit around Oak's neck, he could barely squeeze a part of his finger into the inside of the collar.

Oak then heard a familiar voice, "Professor Oak? Is that you?" Oak then went to the front of the cells and grabbed the bars, pushing his face as far as he could without hurting himself and said,

"Professor Elm, is that you?!" Oak looked directly ahead and saw another dimly lit cell a few feet away from him. With no light source in the cells, the only light they had was coming from ceiling lamps on the outside of the cells. Oak could barely see a slim shadowy figure sitting on the bed in the other cell and then he stood up and walked into the light and Oak saw that it was Professor Elm, also wearing a strange collar around his neck.

"Professor Oak, it's good to see that you're awake." Elm said, trying to sound happy but he was clearly nervous and just as confused as Oak was right now.

Oak was glad to see a familiar face in an such a strange place, but he needed answers and hoped that Elm would have them, "Elm, it's good to see you, but where are we and how did we get here?" He asked.

Unfortunately, Elm had an unsure look to him as he said, "I don't know. I mean, I don't where we are or who's keeping here. All I remember before waking up here, was that I having a cup of coffee while I was going over my research notes, but then I felt woozy and blacked out, then suddenly I was here. Do remember anything before this, Professor?" Oak had a serious look to him as he tried to remember what happened to him, but it he easily remembered the last few things before being knocked out.

"Well, I was going to relocate some caterpie with my assistant Tracey, but then we saw this circle lying on the ground that turned out to be a ditto, I looked back to Tracey to tell him that it was just a ditto, but then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and that's about it. I guess that ditto must have hit me now that I'm thinking about it, but that still doesn't explain why…" Oak stopped talking for a second, then his eyes widened in realization and he shouted, "Tracey! What happened to him!? He wouldn't just leave me lying on the ground, something must have happened to him!"

Oak tried to shake the bars, hoping and he could make his escape and find Tracey, but the bars just would not move. He was still trying to get out, when a door opened in the hallway between the cells, and two Team Rocket grunts entered. "Team Rocket!" Oak angrily shouted, "I should have known you were behind this! What have you done with Tracey?" Oak demanded.

One of the grunts said, "Shut up, old man. We're just guards and we're here to take you two to the labs. Now get moving." The guards then opened the cells and motioned the professors to move to the door. Elm was going to take a step forward, but then put his foot down and said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to Tracey." He stood his ground a was not going to move an inch and this was enough to boost Elm's courage and he did not move either.

This bold move did not last very long, as one of the guards threw a pokeball to the ground and a mean looking jolteon appeared. The guard then said, "Jolteon, use thunder bolt on the prisoners." The jolteon then sparked, before lightning bolts sprang from its body and shocked both Oak and Elm for brief moment. The professors fell to floor in pain, then the guards stood them up and pushed them towards the door. There was an elevator a few feet from the door, one of the guards used a key card to open it and they all went in.

It was a quick ride up the elevator, then the doors opened up and right in front of Oak and Elm, was a highly advanced and large science lab. There was another elevator on the other side of the lab and one more on the third wall to the right. There was also a second story that the elevators could reach, but there was no lab equipment there, instead there was only a walkway with railings stretching across the lab, most likely to keep a bird's eye view on them.

The Guards pushed the two into the lab and while Elm fumbled a bit trying to catch his balance, Oak did not stumble and walked into the lab. Elm, once he got his footing back, look around and was a little impressed by the size and tech of the lab, but he was still a little scared since he knew that Team Rocket would not capture Oak and him for just anything, so he asked, "What are you going to try and make us do?"

One of the guards said, "Keep your mouth shut, you'll find out soon enough. We just have to wait for the other prisoners to arrive."

Oak was surprised to hear that he and Elm were not the only people held captive here and he wondered if Tracey was one prisoners. "Other prisoners? Who are they?" Oak asked and as if on cue, the other elevators opened and Oak and Elm found out who the other prisoners were.

"Prof. Brich? Prof. Rowan?" Elm said in surprise, he turned to the other elevator and looked even more surprised as he said, "Professors Juniper and Sycamore too?" The other professors, walked to the center of the lab, being followed by more guards and all of them had the collars around their necks. While Birch, Juniper, and Sycamore all had worried or scared looks to them, Rowan was calm and unnerved, trying not to show fear in this hostile place.

All of them were brought to the center of the lab, then a guard pulled out a radio and said, "Alright Boss, they're all here, ready when you are, over." Then a two large doors opened up on the side of the walkway where the was no elevator, there was a bright light coming from the doorway, it was a bit blinding, but everyone could see a shadowy figure emerge from the light. The door then closed and after a taking a moment to let their eyes to readjust to the light, everyone saw Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, standing on the edge of the walkway, with an evil grin on his face.

"Hello," said, Giovanni, "it's so nice to see that you could all make it here today." he said in a way that implied a dry sense of humor. "Now, before you start asking me why I had all of you brought here, I'm just going to tell you what I want. I want you to take the abilities that pokemon have and make it so I can give them to my henchmen." Giovanni said that without the slightest hint of sarcasm or irony.

All of the professor's eyes widened and they all looked a little dumbfounded by what he just said. Oak was the first to snap out of his bewilderment and said, "What in the world makes you think we can do that?"

Giovanni laughed before he said, "I'm glad you asked. Now, my organization is having a bit of a rough patch these days, recruitment is down and blind loyalty among the new members is fading. I need more power, I want more control and easier to manage troops. Then one day I received a message from those idiots, Jessie and James, but then I remembered how they had a talking meowth with them and that's when I had an idea to teach other pokemon to talk so I could have them replace my more… disappointing members. That idea was a total failure, no pokemon could be trained to speak properly, I even had my scientist dissect that meowth for his vocal cords and try to replicate them by cloning them into other pokemon, but the results were disasters. I must admit, that it would have been easier with Dr. Fuji's notes, but they were destroyed along with him, when Mewtwo blew up that lab all those years ago." Giovanni took a moment to collect his thoughts then continued. "I was stumped about what I should do for the next few days after I canceled that project, but then I had another idea, if I can't have an army of pokemon that take orders directly from me, then why not just give my forces those powers that pokemon take for granted."

Rowan spoke up and said, "That's insane! There is no possible way that you can teach a human how breathe fire, or how to shoot lighting out of his hands!" One of the guards was about to punch Rowan for speaking out like that, but Giovanna stopped him, saying,

"Don't hit him, I need him in the best possible health." the guard said nothing and lowered his arm as Giovanni continued to speak, "Now, Professor, it's a possibility for a human to learn those, but it's far from reality. I had my scientist take blood samples, genomes, brain cells, anything they needed to make a serum that could potentially give a human that kind of power. I decided to test out the first prototype of Hyper Beam, on Jessie and James, but their bodies couldn't handle the energy and after they died, we had to go back to the drawing board. Progress was slow, but that's when I realized my scientists were more familiar with physics and robotics rather than pokemon. So that's why I brought all of you here, you know much more about pokemon then my people and you're all scientists, to some degree, so you're going to make my new goal possible."

All of the professors were, confused by this to say the least, and most of them now thought that Giovanni was certifiably insane. Oak did not want any part of this and said, "You're down right insane, Giovanni! I'll have nothing to do with this now, let us go. And what did you do with my assistant, Tracey?!"

Birch also spoke up as well, "I'm not going to work for you either! Now where is my son?! Where is Brendan!?" he yelled, obviously enraged and worried if his son is safe or not.

Giovanni looked at all of them with daggers in his eyes, but then said in a sardonic tone, "Oh yes, that's right, most of you weren't captured alone. Well rest assured that everyone we had to capture along with you, are being held in prison cells on the other side of this facility. I'll even show you them." Giovanni then snapped his fingers and one of the guards tossed him a radio, which he then spoke into, "Security… I need camera feed of the prisoners to be broadcast to the lab's monitor." Almost instantly, a large screen appeared on the wall behind the professors, they all turned around and saw a cell block on screen. Giovanni then said, "Show me that green-shirt kid we caught with Professor Oak." The screen then flickered and there was an aerial view of Tracey sitting in his cell, he also had a black collar on him as well.

Oak saw Tracey and while he upset that he was also a prisoner here, he was relieved that he was, for the most part, safe. Then Giovanni spoke into the radio once more and said, "Activate his collar." A few seconds later, Tracey sprung up from his bed and started grabbing at his heart, then at the collar trying to pry it off, but to no avail. He then collapsed onto his hands and knees, and he crawled to the front of his cell. Tracey put his hands on the bars and although there was no audio, it was clear by the pained look on his face, that he yelled the word "help", before he collapsed completely.

Tracey was dead and Oak was completely furious, while the others were shocked by his death. Giovanni then said to the radio, "Dispose his body and take his pokemon, find suitable replacement trainers for them." He tossed the radio to the floor, then he said to the professors, "That was the effect of that collar you all have on. It contains a poison make from the most toxic pokemon in the world, and as you can see, it delivers an almost instant and painful death. And I have no problems using it on everyone we caught with you, before I use it on you, if any of you refuse to work. So, anymore nay sayers?"

\- Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review if you'd like. -


End file.
